CROSSING
by Teme Pedopilism Uchiha
Summary: Bercerita tentang Naruto yang meminta Sasuke membelikannya buah yang sedang fenomenal. SasuNaru / Oneshoot/ YAOI!


**Indigo rose dan snow white, buah yang sedang terkenal akhir-akhir ini karena berbeda dengan buah pada umumnya.**

 **Indigo rose adalah buah hasil persilangan antara tomat ungu dan tomat merah, menghasilkan tomat yang memiliki pigmen warna hitam pekat, dan mengandung banyak antioksidan, walaupun rasanya tak semanis tomat merah, ia memiliki rasa yang sedikit gurih. Dan akan sangat cocok dijadikan salad.**

 **Sedangkan, Snow white, adalah buah hasil persilangan antara stroberi dan nanas, menghasilkan buah berbentuk stroberi dengan warna pink pucat dan totol-totol merah, namun jika di belah, akan terlihat warna buah putih pucat, dengan aroma nanas menyeruak pekat disana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle: Crossing**

 **Genre: Romance, education, drama**

 **Rate: K-T**

 **Cast:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Pairing: Sasunaru Always**

 **Disclaimer: Chara hanya milik masashi sensei yang saya hormati, saya hanya meminjam nama, NO PLAGIARISM, try to improve is allowed, this story for all ,'cuz it's tell about information and education. With love inside..haha.**

 **Name of chara:**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story :**

 **©TemePedopilsmUchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crossing**

Srek

"Dobe, kau dimana?" Panggil seorang lelaki bersurai raven dengan model rambut bak pantat ayam, setelah meletakkan kantung belanjaannya di meja.

"Aku dikamar, Teme!" Teriak pemuda dari dalam kamarnya.

Cklek!

"Masih melanjutkan naskah novel terbarumu?" Tanya Sasuke ketika ia sudah sampai di hadapan Naruto yang masih setia dengan laptop lengkap dengan headset yang terpasang di sebelah telinganya, dan kacamata yang bertengger apik di wajah manisnya.

"Iya, sedikit lagi memasuki klimaks" jawabnya tanpa melepas pandangannya kearah laptop, Uzumaki Naruto, seorang novelis terkenal yang tak suka menjadi terkenal, ia menggunakan pen name untuk novelnya, walaupun tak ayal ia juga suka membuat cerita fanfiction, dan di publikasikan secara gratis menggunakan nama aslinya. Ya..sedikit aneh memang, tapi itulah Naruto

"Aku sudah mendapatkan pesananmu, sangat sulit mendapatkannya" ujar Sasuke, sembari mendudukkan badannya di sofa tak jauh dari Naruto.

Naruto seketika menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap antusias kearah Sasuke. "Benarkaah?!" Tanyanya dengan mata berbinar

"Untuk apa kau menginginkannya?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Itu adalah buah yang baru saja di budidayakan, itu penemuan penting tahu, dan kurasa kau juga akan menyukai salah satu dari yang kau beli"

"Maksudmu?"

Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meletakkan kacamatanya di meja dan segera menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya ke dapur, dimana Sasuke meletakkan kantong belanjanya, belanja pesanan Naruto maksudnya.

Naruto segera mengeluarkan belanjaan yang ia pesan kepada Sasuke saat ia akan pulang kantor tadi, cukup sulit menemukan pesanan Naruto, ia harus mencarinya di toko buah besar yang berada cukup jauh dari kota konoha, dan memakan waktu sedikitnya 3 jam untuk sampai disana jika melalui kantor Sasuke. Tak masalah dengan harganya, semahal apapun harganya akan ia beli untuk sang kekasih tercinta, dan ia rasa, itu tak akan mengurangi secuil kekayaannya, apalagi mempengaruhi 'Sharingan Enterprise' yang bergerak dalam bidang teknologi yang sekarang sedang meneliti tentang rekayasa genetika untuk pembuatan robot android. Yang ia dirikan 7 tahun yang lalu, bersama shikamaru, sahabatnya yang sama-sama jenius seperti dirinya, dan sekarang menjadi perusahaan sukses dan terbesar di lautan asia.

"Jadi untuk apa kau menginginkan buah-buah itu?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menunjuk buah-buah yang berwarna hitam dan pink pucat dengan totol-totol merah itu di hadapannya

"Ini indigo rose" jawab Naruto mengambil buah yang menyerupai tomat namun berwarna hitam pekat

"Ini kesukaanmu 'kan?" Naruto mengambil pisau dapur dan talenan lalu mengiris buah tersebut menjadi 4 bagian dan menyodorkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Kesukaan apa? Ini bukan tomat" elak Sasuke, karena sejauh ini ia hanya melihat tomat berwarna merah, ungu atau hijau, selebihnya, oh ini hitam. Sejak kapan tomat berubah menjadi hitam pekat seperti ini. Rekayasa genetika? Mungkin. Naruto memutar bola matanya malas, ia segera menjejalkan potongan tomat itu kedalam mulut Sasuke, membuat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, namun sedetik kemudian ia mulai mengunyah buah yang dijejalkan ke mulutnya.

"Bagaimana? Sama bukan?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ya..rasanya tak jauh beda dengan tomat kebanyakan, tapi tak semanis tomat, tak buruk juga" jawab Sasuke mulai mencomot lagi potongan tomat.

"Sudah kubilang tadi, kau pasti suka salah satunya..hohoho" tawa Naruto, lalu membuka bungkusan berisi buah berwarna putih.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih memakan tomat berwarna hitam itu.

"Ini snow white.." jawab Naruto, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Snow white? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah ini stroberi? Berwarna putih? Atau stroberi albino?" Kekeh Sasuke mencoba menggoda sang kekasih.

"Heeh, bukaan, ini buah persilangan antara stroberi dan nanas" jelas Naruto

"Nanas?" oke dahi Sasuke mulai berkedut, mencari jawaban atas ucapan Naruto tentang buah yang memiliki bentuk sroberi namun berwarna pink pucat, dengan totol-totol merah itu.

Naruto membelah buah yang Naruto katakan dengan 'snow white' itu membuat Sasuke menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah buah yang telah terbelah itu, yang memperlihatkan warna putih bersih, tak sama seperti buah stroberi kebanyakan.

"Jika kau mengatakan ini akan terasa seperti buat stroberi, kurasa tidak" analisa Sasuke, karena dari aromanya, ia dapat mengetahui bahwa itu aroma buah nanas yang kuat.

"Hahaha, kau benar Teme, kau benar-benar jenius ya" Sasuke menatap datar kearah Naruto yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sasuke mencomot bagian dari buah stroberi yang Naruto potong, dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut Naruto yang masih tertawa, membuat Naruto terdiam, dan sedikit tersedak.

"Yhaa..kau jahat sekali Teme! uhuk!" Naruto segera mengambil minum dari dispenser yang tak terlalu jauh darinya, dan meneguknya perlahan. Sedangkan Sasuke yang masih penasaran dengan buah stroberi yang mengeluarkan aroma nanas itu, ia mengambil pisau yang digunakan Naruto untuk membelah buat tersebut dan menancapkan ujung pisau kearah buah yang terbelah itu. Memperhatikan dengan seksama, tak mempedulikan ocehan Naruto yang terus saja mengomel.

"Ini terlihat seperti bagian buah pir, tapi beraroma nanas dan berkulit stroberi berwarna pink pucat" Sasuke menggigit bagian kecil buah tersebut dan merasakannya, "Tapi ini terasa seperti nanas. Bagaimana bisa buah stroberi disilangkan dengan nanas? Dan jika di silangkan dengan buah nanas kemungkinan adalah warnanya akan berubah menjadi kuning pucat, tapi ini berwarna putih bersih, apa nanas putih? Aku belum pernah mendengar itu, karena ini persilangan antara nanas dengan stroberi, berarti akan menjadi pineberry, hn, perbandingan uji cobanya lebih banyak kepada bibit buah nanas daripada stroberi, stroberi hanya akan menjadi wadahnya saja, sedang nanas akan menjadi inti rasa dari buah ini, hmm.. menarik" analisa Sasuke kemudian memakan sisa buah yang masih tertancap di di ujung pisau.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto

"Sedangkan buah tomat itu, indigo rose, berwarna hitam pekat, kurasa perpaduan dari buah tomat ungu dan merah itu tak terlalu aneh, karena memang mudah untuk menyilangkannya, tapi rasanya tak semanis tomat merah" lanjut Sasuke, meletakkan pisau dan mengambil tomat yang berwarna hitam itu. Mungkin lain kali ia akan membuat penemuan buah stroberi dengan tomat, dan menjadi 'tomaberry', atau lebih dari itu, ia akan membuat seorang anak kecil hasil persilangan dirinya dan Naruto, seorang anak yang lucu dan imut seperti Naruto, namun memiliki otak dan sifat darinya, haha, sepertinya otak Sasuke mulai berimajinasi liar, tapi bukankah itu perpaduan yang sempurna? Kromosom Sasuke yang lebih mendominasi daripada milik Naruto, akan menghasilkan apa yang Sasuke inginkan. Mata sapphire yang menenangkan, sepertinya, untuk rambut dan kulit lebih baik menurun dari milik Sasuke saja, akan terlihat lebih baik, tapi kulit tan tak buruk juga, namun memiliki bentuk tubuh, sifat, dan otak jeniusnya. Oke sempurna, Sasuke baru saja membayangkan wajah anak masa depannya.

"Teme! Kau mendengar ucapanku tidak?!" teriak Naruto, karena sedari tadi Sasuke tak menghiraukannya, membuat Sasuke menoleh cepat kearah Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Sasuke menjejalkan tomat utuh itu kemulut Naruto.

"Hmpp..hmpp"

"Diamlah, Dobe!" Naruto yang sebal mengeluarkan tomat yang berada di mulutnya, dan membuangnya kesegala arah, membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya, mengeluarkan aura pekatnya, dan berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto.

"E-eh, aku tak sengaja, a-aku janji nanti akan kutraktir makan tomat sepuasmu - AAAA, TEME!" baiklah kesalahan besar yang telah Naruto lakukan, sepertinya Naruto lupa akan hal itu 'jangan sekali-kali membuang atau memakan jatah tomat yang menjadi makanan favorit si Teme itu walau hanya secuil'

Blam!

"AAA...TIDAK, LEPASKAN AKU, TEMEE!"

Well aku akan membiarkan kalian berimajinasi liar tentang apa yang dilakukan Sasuke kepada sang matahari kita.

END-

.

.

 **Omakee :**

"Saa.. jadi kau sedang apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto penasaran apa yang sedang dikerjakan Sasuke sang kekasih di ruang lab-nya, jarang sekali Naruto menjumpai sang kekasih bekerja di labnya, jika bukan untuk meneliti sesuatu yang sangat menarik untuknya.

"Aku sedang meneliti dan menganalisa persilangan yang sangat menarik" seketika membuat Naruto sadar, dengan kejadian kemarin tentang buah-buah yang dia tunjukkan kepada Sasuke, sepertinya Sasuke tertarik untuk menemukan sesuatu.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Dattebayou!"

"Membuat anak kita"

"Ohh" Naruto hanya ber-oh ria tak menyadari keganjilan dari ucapan Sasuke

"Jadi? Kau tak keberatan?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai, mengetahui kelemotan otak sang kekasih

"Tida- ehhh APA KAU BILAAAANG?!" dan barulah Naruto menyadari apa yang diucapkan Sasuke

 **Owari-**

 **FIN.**

 **-TemePedopilsmUchiha-**


End file.
